bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rushifā Sureiyā
Rushifa Sureiya is a rouge Soul Reaper and wanted criminal within Soul society. He is cool, calm, collected, and almost completley harmless while not in battle. He usually stays within crowded cities to lower attention to himself. He is wanted for the murder of two Soul Reapers from unknown divisions and is considered to be extremely dangerous. Appearance Rushifa is a tall man with short black hair and red eyes. He appears to be rather slim and average built and he always wears a form of black on him. Most notably of this is his black trenchcoat along with black pants and a blue shirt, as well as a pair of armored gauntlets on his hands. He wears two cross necklaces around his neck, symbolizing his religious nature. Personality Rushifa is a very aloof and friendly figure. Despite his murderous status, he acts just like any normal bystander, at least until one finds out who he is or what he has done. He loves meeting and acquainting new people and is quick to stay on their good side, even though he remains quiet until someone greets him first. Most who meet him usually take an instant liking to him due to his friendly and jocular attitude. He normally does his best not to get acquainted within his friend's personal affairs and acts rather as the voice of reason should they ever get out of hand. He is also religous to an extent, believing that Soul Society is merely a "pretender" to the real afterlife. However he can become somewhat sociopathic should a conversation involve Soul Society. For reasons unknown, Rushifa is thought to have had significant involvement in the murder of two Royal Guard members, something that he himself has confirmed. He claims that he did so to prove to Soul Society what corruption and tyranny will get them in the end. It can only be assumed that he has had a negative past with Soul Society prior to the murders, but the details of which are currentley unknown. When in battle, Rushifa maintains his calm and cool attitude and usually tries to be optimistic during said fight. He usually remains in defensive poses and lets his enemies come for him first, so that he may analyze their techniques and movements. He usually prefers to fight with his sealed Zanpaktou, but releases it should he become bored or if he wants to end the fight quickly. History Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: 'Rushifa possesses a powerful amount of reiatsu, enough to be considered on par with that of a Shunsei level opponent. It materializes itself in a blackish green aura and usually causes the vicinity around him to rot and decay. '''Master Swordsman: '''Rushifa is also shown to be highly skilled in the art of sword fighting. He is ambidextrous, so he can wield his Zanpaktou in either hand with equal talent. Equpiment Zanpaktou: ' ' '''Okami no Oni: '(Japanese: "Wolf Demon"): Okami no Oni takes the appearance of a rather bland katana, with a normal circular hilt guard and a solid black sheathe. The blade is somewhat long and it's handle is a muddish brown. 'Shikai: '''It's release command is '"Let them come, should they find the courage". '''Rushifa holds his sword out to where the end of the handle is pointing towards his opponent. Then, with blinding speeds, he quickly turns it back to where the blade is facing to his right. By then, Okami no Oni begins to glow with a green aura, before finally revealing it's first form. When released, Okami no Oni's blade glows a solid white and it's handle becomes completley black. It also becomes somewhat longer and slimmer as well. Some say that should he release the blade at night, one can hear the cry of wolves in the distance. *Shikai Special Ability: ''Ōkami no Haaku (Japanese: ''"Wolf's Grasp"): When utilized, Okami no Oni emits a strange shrieking noise before releasing a large, black and green column of energy. Rushifa then can either throw the energy in a powerful rend attack, or he can use it as a giant claw of sorts to throw his opponents around violently, though he prefers the latter attack over the former. *Mangetsu no Eikyō: '(Japanese: ''"Full Moon Impact"): Rushifa initiates this attack by pointing Okami no Oni straight towards his opponent. Rather than fire them out of the blade itself, Okami no Oni releases a string of energy beams from it's hilt guard that all converge onto the foe. When contact has been made, the beams all connect onto the point of the opponent in which Rushifa's sword tip was pointing. The end result causes a large explosion on the impact spot that does significant damage.